harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Harry Potter's after the end chapter fifteen part three of three
Harry- As I enter the fear, distrees, and anxiety that comes along with Ginny's eigth consecutive day of comatose condition, I think to myslef for the first time how bad this actually looks. She's basically currently brian dead. Eight days I've been sitting here, holding Albus Severus Potter, who was delivered in an emergeny C-section on the same day as I was born. Ginny and I decided on names in the early monthes of her pregnancy, but so many doubt that she'll ever live to see her second son. As they picked her up off of the field, it was revealed that Amy Young had caught the snitch as she was about halfway towards that ground, when no one was watching her. The 424th quidditch world cup sits on the night stand next to Ginny's unmoving body. I remember when they were rushing her into the OR how i saw her eyes flutter for a second, then open completely. She gripped my hand tightly and said "Don't let go." I whispered back to her "Never." "Keep going Harry. Keep flying, keep fighting for what you believe in, because I may not have another chance." she said, so faintly I stuggled to hear her. Then she spasmed in pain, and fell back in unconciousness. I listened to the steady beeping of the moniters next to her. For eight days that's all that I heard. Other people tryed to talk to me, to comfort me, or just to sit silently next to me and cry along with me. Suddenly, the steady beeping on the moniter picked up pace. Faster and faster it went, untill it settled into a long and contious beep. I ran into the hallyways and yelled for a healer. Everyone tried, but they could not bring my life long love back. "'Til death do we part." I muttered. Then I broke down into inevitable crying. HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP Ginny- This is the story of my pleading with God. When you're in a coma, you can hear everything that happens around you. I heard tears being spilled, or others trying to comfort Harry, but the only thing that I really listened to, was the sound of my pulse. It was the only assurence that I had that told me that I was still alive. When I heard my pulse speading, I panicked, I really did think that this was the end. I never heard the long continuous beep. I just fell. When I woke up I was on a concrete floor, in a grand building that was painted gold, and had huge skylights. THen I heard someone speaking. "Hello?" the voice said "Hello? Whose there? Who are you?" I picked myself up, and said into the air "I am Ginny Weasley-Potter. Well, really my ame in Ginevra. Mother of two, married to Harry Potter, and-" "Wait." the voice cut me off. i could see the shadow of a woman in the distance. "You're married to Harry Potter?" "Yeah... who are you?" I said. "Ginny it's me. Ginny it's Tonks." It was official. I'm dead. That is just freaking great. a/n:i thought that i would love to do this as a cliffhanger. will this be the end of Harry Potter's after the end? Is Ginny really dead? Does Lily Luna Potter ever really come into exsistence? Will I stop asking quiestions like they do in the ends of episode of Pokemon Galactic Battles???? All these will be answered in chapter 16. AND THE EPILOGUE! yep. two more chapters to go. I really need to wrap this story up, it's been nearly two years. Category:Blog posts